Starlight
by Destiny Girl 15
Summary: Bella is the origin of vampires, but she was put to sleep and forgot most of her memories! Her and her siblings move to Forks and find... a family of vampires? Will Bella be able to remember her lost memories? E
1. Beginning

_**Hello! Destiny Girl 15 (or just DG or Serenna) here!:) And here is my first Twilight fanfic! Wow I'm nervous, there's some top-notch writers on here who I greatly admire so I hope I do a good job!:D I'm a HUGE fan of Twilight and I have many fanfics in mind, so here's the first! Um... I hope you all enjoy it and happy reading!:D**_

**Summary: **Bella is the origin of vampires, but she was put to sleep for the past century and forgot most of her memories! Her and her siblings move to Forks and find... a family of vampires? Will Bella be able to remember her lost memories? R&R E&B

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight! ...well, except the Twilight and New Moon movies, and a few posters, not to mention a cool bag with Edward and Bella on it... uh, yeah, story time!:)

* * *

**1. Beginning**

**"So **this is where we're moving?" I asked Annie—my 'sister,' though we're really just best friends who claim each other as sisters. And Kyle, my actual older brother.

We were standing at the, "Welcome to Forks" sign—all around us were trees and up above were cloudy skies. I know this place is ideal for us, but of all the places . . .

"Yes, Bella." Annie spoke in her ringing, slightly country accented voice that came out like a tune, "This is gonna be our home for as long as possible." She smiled, and her smile nearly covered her tiny face. Annie is probably about an inch shorter than me with short, straightened, honey-blond hair. A cute button nose, and she's wearing a fashionable sun dress—even in a place like this. And she's even wearing light brown sandals that matches the tiny brown stripes on her yellow dress. She's really only a few months younger than me; well, physical appearance wise . . .

"Don't worry," Kyle said in his big brother tone that was also sweet, gentle, and mature. Putting his muscled arm around my shoulders reassuringly, but also protectively. "We'll be safe here—I'll make sure of that." He promised, the threat burning behind it.

Kyle is _very_ tall—he's like my own mountain—and muscled at that, too. His hair is dark mahogany like mine, but cropped-short, and he's wearing a pair of old jeans and a gray T-shirt. Physically, he's around twenty, and I'm around seventeen.

"I know you will, big brother." I said, smiling at him and he returned it.

"Let's go check out our house!" Annie said impatiently, already taking off running through the woods to our right as both Kyle and I laughed at her impatience.

"Are you running?" he asked, turning to me as he neared the forest edge.

I shook my head.

"I'll fly—see you there." And then my body shivered slightly as the raw icy power grew and shot through my body before pinpointing its icy power between my shoulders on my back.

And out came my two large, ruggedly sharp-edged, yet still graceful-looking wings; which were a sapphire blue color with a tint of pure white on the silky fur—which, I know, is really strange.

With an elated smile of freedom, my wings stretched themselves as I crouched my body low to the ground. Then I flapped my wings and I'm already ten feet in the air—feeling free as a bird when I descend into the air.

I watched and followed my big brother as he ran through the murky forest at inhuman speed.

Annie and Kyle are vampires . . . I'm the one who changed them, and _that_ . . . my story, goes _way_ back. Because I, too, am immortal, just not a vampire.

I am the very origin of them.

My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella instead. I am . . . not exactly human. No, I have _never_ been human. I was created . . . a long time ago, a time before vampires . . . by my mother, a _very_ special being, she was a hybrid of a dragon. She wanted a daughter, and so, by some forgotten memory of mine, she managed to create me—all of my physical appearance in the form of a human.

Little did my mother know of all the trouble . . . awakenings . . . she was bringing into the world through me.

My past is a blur—the last thing I remember is fighting with someone and then falling into a deep, impenetrable sleep . . . a sleep that lasted a century.

And then I awoke and found Kyle and Annie by my side as I registered the fact that they were very important to me . . . but my memories are still hazy—including most of my heightened senses—from the century's worth of sleep. I've only been awake a few months . . .

I landed softly down in front of a rather large, log-cabin-like-house. Not to mention we're in a remote area,—surrounded by trees—it's perfect. I withdraw my wings back into my body.

"Ta-dah! Here is our beautiful home!" Annie presented excitingly, her golden brown eyes beaming—which is another similarity. Kyle and Annie are both pale white, and they both have golden brown eyes because I told them to only hunt animals . . . and let's just say whatever I say goes.

"Wow . . . great job, Annie." I said, admiring our new house again.

"Thanks a bunch, Bells! So do you guys wanna see the inside?" she asked us in her adorable country accent, and I could see that Kyle likes our new home too.

"Sure!" We both answered her and she eagerly led us in.

The log cabin house was even bigger on the inside! We walked into our large sitting room that was already furnished: a large, creamy-white L-shaped couch in the far corner with two end tables and lamps; not to mention the large and vibrant rug that rested in the middle of our sitting room. Then there were two love seats in the other corner with a dark brown coffee table in front of them.

Annie led us down a hall which had a bathroom, my room, her room, Kyle's room, and then an extra room. The hall came out to our large kitchen, which is already furnished too. We even had a back door and square cabin windows here and there.

"Oh, and I already got us enrolled at Forks High School as seniors, since twelfth grade academics is what you need to learn most about Bella." Annie told me as Kyle casually sat in one of the love seats.

"We're going to school?" I asked, though I do need to check up on the times a little more . . . since I was asleep for the last century.

"Yep!" Annie once again beamed, smiling widely as she took my hand and led me back into the kitchen. "Plus, maybe if we all go to school it'll help you remember more of your past."

_Hopefully._ I thought. Lately—since I've awakened—I've been having small flashbacks, not even ones that are really helping me remember who I _really_ am . . . .

And that is what really worries Kyle.

* * *

_**So there you have it! Did you like it? No worries, the next chapter has part of the first day of school!:D But it'll get better as it goes on so... chapter two is First Day! And btw, good reviews make me wanna write faster so plz be nice and review!:D**_

• **Serenna**


	2. First Day

**Thx so much for my three reviewers: cullenbaby94, Saffire55, and Anidala! Now here's more of Starlight!:D**

**

* * *

**

**2. First Day**

**The** next day, I rose up with the sun and Kyle and Annie decided to hunt before the first day of school—so I got ready. Annie had laid out an outfit for me to put on after my shower.

It was a lovely v-neck brown long-sleeve fitted shirt (and I always wear a backless tank-top underneath whatever I'm wearing since when I summon my wings, they tear right through the clothing) with blue jeans and the same brown sandals she wore yesterday.

I brushed my long, thick, mahogany brown hair which had grown to my waist-line and I noticed that the brown shirt really brought out my chocolate brown eyes—I wonder if that was Annie's goal?

So after I brushed my teeth, I walked out and found Kyle and Annie ready to go.

"I _love_ that top!" Annie squealed, smiling proudly.

Kyle shook his head and handed me a black tote bag.

"Here's your book bag," he said, and I draped it over my shoulder, barely feeling the weight of it—which is major progress on my physical strength and abilities.

"Yeah, and all of your books, folders, and pencils are already in there." Annie explained as we walked out of the house.

"We'll go and buy a car after school today—for now we'll have to run there." Kyle said as we took off running through the forest.

"Ooooo, can we get a truck?" I asked eagerly to Kyle. I don't know why, but ever since I drove in one with Kyle, I've wanted one since.

He laughed, and looked back at me with that loving twinkling in his eyes that only my sweet big brother had because he loved me so much, and he smiled.

"We'll see," he promised while Annie was being careful not to get her brown ruffled skirt and pink sweater dirty.

Along the way to the school, Annie—using her unique gift—cloaked our true presence. That way if there are inhuman beings around, we will smell like the humans—even seem as human beings, we call it the cloak and illusion trick. This is how we've been living since I woke up—cloaking and running.

* ~ **•** ~ *

We arrived and all three of us went off to our first classes . . . Well, this is going to be interesting . . .

After first period, English, I journeyed to my locker—which was a handy storage space for all of these thick textbooks.

"Uh, hey . . ." A boy walked up to me while I put away some of my books into the steel locker.

I turned and looked at a boy who was probably the same age as me, he had spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a friendly smile.

"Hi," I greeted him, smiling openly and he just stood there and marveled at me—forgetting to breathe. Shoot! I forgot about the major effect I have on people by just looking at them.

He quickly blinked and breathed in before he smiled back at me again.

"Hey, so I'm guessing you're new here, I'm Mike Newton," he said, holding out his hand for a customary hand shake that I've only seen Annie and Kyle do to people who greet them.

So I took his hand and shook it gently.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," I said, and it seemed, as he let go of my hand, he was reluctant to do it.

"Hey, Mike!" A girl shouted enthusiastically, running up to him. She was short, skinny, and had wildly curly dark hair.

"Oh, hey Jessica." Mike said back, not so enthusiastic.

Jessica smiled warmly—a little too warmly.

"It's so great to see you again!" she said, then her eyes slid to me. "And who's this?" she asked, still friendly, though the corners of her eyes tightened up a bit, sensing me as a potential threat.

Mike perked up a bit. "This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Jessica Stanley."

"Hello Jessica. Nice to meet you," I said politely, shaking her hand while she became completely charmed by my presence and voice.

"H-hi, nice to meet you too," she stammered a bit before turning back to Mike. "So I guess I'll see you later!" she said eagerly, walking away in her black heels.

"Right . . . later . . ." Mike mumbled under his breath uncomfortably and I looked back at him. It was there in his face too.

"Ex-girlfriend?" I guessed, and he sighed and nodded while I laughed—humans are so amusing . . . I wish I could live a life so carefree . . . _normal_.

Yeah, wishful thinking Bella. You were never human—and you'll never _be_ remotely similar _to_ human . . . what's done is done, you can't change the past.

* * *

_**I know this was short, but the next one will be a whole lot longer!:D And Edward and Alice will be in it too, so bonus!:P Um, yeah, so look forward to "The Connection". Coming soon if you'll please review!:)**_

• **D.G.15**


	3. The Connection

_**Thx for all of the awesome reviews! I hope I don't let you down on this one, it's one of my favorite chapters because it really starts things! And now... Starlight!:D**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Twilight does not belong to me! But I do own Kyle and Annie!XD

* * *

**3. The Connection**

**I** met up with my brother and sister at the lunchroom doors after classes.

"Finally! Now we won't be able to get a table of our own!" Annie complained as she led us into the heavy populated lunch gathering for humans.

"Sorry," I mumbled as we each picked up a tray of food. It was pizza—something I've eaten only one time before.

"Hmm . . ." Annie muttered, scanning the lunchroom for available seats—and that's when I sensed them. Two vampires were sitting among the humans.

"Guys!" I hissed in a voice too low for humans to hear—and inaudible for the two vampires to hear over the roaring crowd of teenagers.

Kyle's nostrils flared, and Annie's eyes grew wide—probably shocked that she didn't pick up on their scent earlier.

I looked up and spotted them sitting at a table beside the windows. One was a tiny girl with graceful complexions, she was pixie-like with short and spiky black hair. The other was male who had a lean, sculpted body with tousled bronze-colored hair.

They were both devastatingly and inhumanly beautiful—as were all vampires.

But then I sensed that they both had rare and definitely unique gifts.

_Careful. One is a mind reader, and the other can see visions of the future._ I cautioned to Annie and Kyle telepathically—since my venom is within them, we are connected in multiple ways. One is through our minds—we can't read each other's minds but we can speak to each other through them. Which is handy in moments like this.

Kyle and Annie silently nodded—probably trying to keep their thoughts from spilling anything. I followed them as they walked to the table where the two vampires pleasantly sat with trays of untouched food.

"Excuse me," Annie said timidly, and they both looked up at her with their, shockingly, pure golden brown eyes that were a very light butterscotch color, indicating that they've hunted very recently. Which is wise when being surrounded by so many humans . . . but the only vampires I've ever known to freely hunt animals instead of the preferred humans are Kyle and Annie.

"There doesn't seem to be anymore seats open . . . so can we sit here? We won't be a bother, I promise." Annie spoke politely like a true Southern Bell. _Dude! Check out their eyes!_ Annie shouted inwardly to both me and Kyle.

_That's different,_ Kyle observed.

_How strange,_ I agreed.

The tiny pixie girl smiled while the bronze-haired boy looked at Kyle and Annie's eyes speculatively. As if confused by their strange shade of golden brown . . . which is identical to his and the girl's.

Crap! Will he notice anything? But wait, Annie's covering the scent of what we really are—so there's no proof to _what_ we truly are. For all he knows, they could be wearing colored-contacts. Thankfully, my mind is protected from mind readers—so he'll never know, and Kyle and Annie have been specially trained to be ready for anything, which includes mind readers.

"Sure. You can sit here, we don't mind," The pixie girl spoke in a high-soprano voice, she seemed to be very friendly, for a vampire.

"Thanks! You're so nice," Annie smiled, becoming her usual self quick as we sat down, me in front of the bronze-haired boy while Kyle took the seat beside me, and Annie beside him and in front of the pixie girl.

The pixie girl laughed delicately, her laughter sounding like its from a musical instrument.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling non-stop like she was enjoying our company as the bronze-haired boy continued to gaze at Kyle and Annie back-and-forth, completely ignoring me, the true source of it all.

"So my name is Alice Cullen, and this is my brother, Edward Cullen," she introduced, giving each of us a warm smile while Edward simply nodded and then looked out the window.

"Hi Alice and Edward, my name is Annie Swan and we're all brother and sister too," Annie said in her delightful country accent and gestured for us to introduce ourselves.

"Hey, I'm Kyle," my brother said brusquely—no doubt uncomfortable having me so close to two vampires.

"Nice to meet the two of you. My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I said, and as soon as I spoke, both of their heads snapped up to meet my eyes as if I had directly called on them.

I forgot that my presence captivates vampires (since I'm the source of their upbringing), and my voice holds their attention entirely.

When I met Edward's golden eyes . . . something unraveled inside me, and a bizarre, electricity-like magnet formed between us in that instant. A deep, and strange . . . _connection._ More than that though, when I looked into his eyes . . . I could see straight into his soul. And what a beautiful, enchanting, mesmerizing soul it was!

Annie was the one to break the chemical silence.

"Man, these cookies sure are good!" Annie said, and I managed to break away from Edward's intense gaze and stared down at my tray of food. What in the world was _that_ just now? For as long as I've been on this earth, I know I've never felt anything like that before.

Annie promptly chewed on her oatmeal cookie—so, okay, here's the deal with Annie and her eating habits. Even though she is complete, 100% vampire, for some odd, unknown reason, she can eat human food. I don't know if it's because _I _changed her or what . . . but she is—literally—a cookie monster. No matter what kind, she'll eat it.

"So how is it?" I asked her teasingly, trying to distract myself from Edward—who's still staring at me, but with slightly parted flawless lips . . .

Whoa! Since when have I ever thought that way about a guy before?

"Kind of dry . . . but still good!" she told me, smiling, as she leaned over to wink at me and I shook my head and laughed.

"You know, you really should wait till after you eat the pizza before devouring the cookie, Ann." I said, taking a small bite of my pizza as I saw that my voice affected the Cullen siblings once again. Kyle and Annie have already grown use to it—it's only when I put authority into my voice when they take it seriously.

"Wait?" she scoffed, chewing on her pizza now. "Yeah right. I don't have any patience when it comes to cookies—you of all people know that!" she said, and it was true—

I gasped as I was hit with a flashback, my eyes grow absolutely white—like I'm blind, which is actually true because all of my attention becomes focused within my own remembering mind, I also lose control over all my senses—and I felt my big brother's strong arms go around me, to keep me from falling over. He supported me against his hard chest as I closed my eyes and began remembering.

* ~ **•** ~ *

"Annie! I _think_ that's enough sugar!" I said while I gently spanked her hand with a wooden spoon.

It was me—looking the same as in all of the flashbacks—and Annie. With shock I realized it was Annie as a human—before I made her what she is today . . .

We were in a bright, sunshiny kitchen that was painted in tropical colors with lots of different decorations.

Annie—with long, wavy honey blond hair—continued to pour sugar in the cookie dough batter.

"Ann, you'll be jumping off the walls!" I scolded, and she finally put the sugar away and grabbed a plastic spoon.

"No. _We'll_ be jumping off the walls!" she said, wiggling her eyebrows at me as her light brown eyes screamed mischief. Her voice wasn't as ringing as her vampire voice . . . but it was still her own. And her skin was _very_ tan.

I smirked.

"Good luck with that," I challenged—for some reason, back then, when I became friends with Annie . . . it's like she brought out the 'fun' side of me that I thought didn't exist. She keeps it alive . . . to this day.

Suddenly my memory fast-forwarded to us—with a basket full of freshly baked cookies—sitting on a beach, enjoying the sun's rays . . . laughing, gossiping about silly, unimportant things . . .

"Oh my gawsh! Bella, hot dude at 3 o'clock!" Annie gushed, suddenly excited as I shook my head while she began flirting with an overly-suntanned guy.

And then the flashbacks abruptly ended—and I found my head resting against Kyle's shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and raised up.

"Sorry about that," I said to each of them, especially Alice and Edward, though I avoided eye contact with Edward.

Number two of how the three of us are connected. Remember how I told you about the whole mind, telepathically speaking? Well, when I have a flashback, Kyle and Annie ultimately see and feel it with me—though they have full control over _their_ senses and actions.

So Annie over there was holding back her giggling laughter and then she noticed that I noticed.

_Ah . . . Good times,_ she said to me.

_I'm glad it was a good memory. You were only out for about forty-five seconds,_ Kyle told me.

_Good,_ I told him, thankful that Edward couldn't eavesdrop on our telepathic-talking or see my flashbacks through Kyle and Annie. My mind kept everything heavily safe-guarded.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me, her angelic face purely full of concern. Such a gentle and well-controlled vampire . . . thought I'd never see the day. I mean, I would actually like to become friends with these Cullens . . . they seem oddly nice.

"No need to worry about me—this kind of stuff happens all the time," I assured her.

"Yeah, she has major headache's a lot—and they kind of knock her out for about a minute, but then she wakes up and is perfectly fine," Annie lied it out perfectly.

"Maybe you should get checked-up on that, our Dad is a doctor here in Forks," Alice said to me, and I was immediately appalled, and I wasn't the only one.

_Seriously? A vampire DOCTOR? _Kyle thought incredulously.

_WOW! Never saw that one comin', _Annie thought, just as shocked.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I'm not that fond of hospitals," I said truthfully, seeing all those poor humans sick and in pain makes me feel sorry for them. I saw that Edward was smiling amusingly at me.

"Plus, she's gotten checked-up before and everything's fine." Kyle interceded, sounding positive and absolutely sure of himself that Alice didn't argue any further.

* * *

_**I wanted to ask if you guys wanted me to make an Edward's POV of this chapter (you know, get to see how he felt and all) because I've already written it, all I have to do is type it and then post it up here and voila! So plz review and let me know your answer, plus I would like to know what you all thought about this chapter . . . was it good, bad, interesting? Plz review!:D**_

• **Serenna**


	4. First Sight

_**Disclaimer: **_The Twilight Saga does not belong to me.

* * *

**4. First Sight**

_*Edward's P.O.V_

**It** was the first day of school. _Again._ Hopefully this year—our last year in Forks High School—will be just a little more interesting than our last two years, but why hope? Nothing interesting was going to happen here—high school of all places.

_I heard that there were at least three new students this year._ Alice thought nonchalantly as she stared out the window.

I rolled my eyes—more than half of the school population were thinking about the new 'hot kids.' I was slightly surprised to find them thinking of them the way they had thought of me and my family—the gloriously beautiful, off-limits Cullen family. Only these new students were a lot more friendlier than we had been, but only because we're all vampires and trying to keep our distance and attraction to a minimum. All the students seemed to especially like one of the three in particular.

The lunchroom was very crowded today, it being the first day and all—thoughts were swarming around me like annoying pests that you just can't get rid of.

_Geez! This lunchroom is so crowded! I TOLD Kyle we should've went ahead and got a table, but nooo, he wanted to wait for ten minutes so Bella could be with us sooner._ A ringing, southern accented voiced thoughts shrilled, catching my attention—two of the new students were named Kyle and Bella, so the thoughts must be coming from the other one, Annie.

"Excuse me." The same voice said, more timidly and polite than her shrilling thoughts.

Alice and I both looked up at the three faces I've seen in the minds of every student on campus. But I didn't even hear their footsteps approach us, and their scent isn't as overwhelming as all the other humans here . . . how bizarre.

_Wow. I didn't even sense them coming! At all . . . _Alice's thoughts were as confused and shocked as mine were.

"There doesn't seem to be anymore seats open . . . so can we sit here?" She gestured to the only three empty seats at our table. "We won't be a bother, I promise."

_Aw, Edward, these must be the three who are new . . . _Alice was thinking, but at the moment all I could focus on were two very familiar sets of eyes. The boy of the group—who was even more muscular than Emmett—had golden brown eyes, lighter than butterscotch. And the girl who was talking—who was almost as tiny as Alice—had the same eyes; the same eyes as my family, the vampires who survive on animal blood.

But they weren't vampires,—they both had a normal heartbeat, smelled the same as all the other humans in the building, and I could see the blood beating within their veins—so why were their eyes the same as ours?

"Sure. You can sit here, we don't mind." Alice spoke, being very friendly to them even though she notices their eyes like me.

"Thanks! You're so nice!" The girl with short honey-blond hair smiled and the three of them sat down across the table from us.

Alice laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.

"You're welcome," she said, smiling at them. She was truly enjoying herself, it's been a long time since she's gotten to talk casually with a bunch of humans.

_Look at her adorable outfit! I see a future shopping partner in the making!_ Alice's thoughts were enthusiastic now, but then she noticed my silence. _Edward, relax! I know they're different, but you don't want to blow our cover do you?_ she thought to me, now noticing how I was looking from one set of golden eyes to the other.

"So my name is Alice Cullen, and this is my brother, Edward Cullen," she introduced, giving them warm smiles. _Edward! Say something!_

I only nodded, and then turned to look out the window. I began searching the two with golden eyes' thoughts—but they were completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary . . .

"Hi Alice and Edward, my name is Annie Swan and we're all brother and sister too." The girl with short blond hair introduced first.

"Hey, I'm Kyle." The big brawny one said in a rush.

The next voice captivated not only me, but my entire world.

"Nice to meet the two of you. My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella." Her voice was like a jolt of electricity, restoring life, as it came out like soft, ringing bells. And both mine and Alice's heads snapped up—instantly drawn to _her_ voice. It was the other person's voice that I completely ignored the presence of until now.

My eyes met a set of warm, chocolate brown eyes . . . they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, and so full of depth! As I looked deeper into their depths, I could feel something inside me begin to unravel. A chemical electricity ran through me, and settled deep within my cold, dead, frozen heart.

I felt ultimately connected with this enchanting being named Bella. This woman who just walked into my life and became the very center of my universe.

"Man, these cookies sure are good!" Annie said exuberantly, breaking the intangible silence.

When Annie spoke, Bella broke away from our intense gaze and looked down at her tray of food. I tried to read her mind—to see what she might be thinking—but it was completely blank. I couldn't read her mind. This was strange to me, I can read everyone's thoughts, but when I try to read hers . . . nothing. How can this be? She seemed human like the other two . . . except her voice . . . her very presence . . . seemed to enchant me, charm me somehow.

It seemed to have that effect on Alice too.

"So how is it?" Bella suddenly spoke in a teasing tone to her sister who was chewing happily on a dried-up oatmeal cookie.

_Well, they can't be vampires . . . no way one of us could eat that awful tasting food without making a face,_ Alice thought, her being still slightly dazed and charmed by hearing Bella's voice, as was I.

Since I couldn't see into Bella's eyes, I studied the rest of her. Her skin was pale—but not as pale as mine, but it was still paler than any other human's skin I've seen. She was small next to her big, burly brother, and she had long, slightly curly, dark mahogany brown hair that almost reached to her waist.

And then there was her incredible heart-shaped face! I found myself mesmerized by her glorious, unfathomable beauty. The arch of her brow, the sharpness of her cheeks, her small, delicate nose, the curve in her neck . . . My eyes fell on her lips, her bottom lip was slightly fuller than the upper . . .

I very nearly gasped. I have never thought of a woman in that manner.

"Kind of dry . . . but still good!" Annie cheekily answered Bella's question and Bella shook her head and laughed. Her laugh was even more precious than her voice—it was bell-like as well and absolutely as beautiful as her goddess-like features.

"You know, you really should wait till after you eat the pizza before devouring the cookie, Ann." And she reached down and took a small bite of her pizza. I've never watched a human eat, truthfully, the human food is purely disgusting to me and my kind. But now I found myself watching and studying Bella's every move in curiosity and interest.

"Wait?" Annie scoffed, now chewing on her pizza like Bella. "Yeah right. I don't have any patience when it comes to cookies—you of all people know that!"

Bella was about to respond back when suddenly she gasped and her eyes became distant. Her brother's arms went around her rather fragile-looking frame, supporting her body against his chest as she closed her eyes and went faint; absolutely faint.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him anxiously and he looked up from his sister to me—and his eyes seemed somewhat distant, even Annie's did.

"Just a habit of hers." He said nonchalantly as his sister's unconscious head was resting on his shoulder.

"A habit? _Fainting_ is a habit of hers?" I asked him, truly concerned of her health now. Not even considering as to why so suddenly I feel these unknown feelings for this human girl I've just met—and who has become the center of my entire existence, my entire universe. Like my entire being is meant to serve her in any way.

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but then Bella fluttered her eyelids open and slowly raised up from her brother's shoulder.

"Sorry about that." She said quietly to all of us. It seemed that she purposefully avoided eye contact with me, though I couldn't fathom why.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked before I could, she was worried for her well-being too.

She smiled reassuringly at my sister. "No need to worry about me—this kind of stuff happens all the time," she assured gently.

"Yeah, she has major headache's a lot—and they kind of knock her out for about a minute, but then she wakes up and is perfectly fine." Annie explained perfectly, but that only worried us further.

"Maybe you should get checked-up on that, our dad's a doctor here in Forks." Alice pressed.

Bella's eyes grew wide like a deer in headlights.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I'm not that fond of hospitals," she said, and it seemed honest. Whether it was her profound honesty or her old-word usage, or maybe both, but it made me smile at her.

"Plus, she's gotten checked-up before and everything's fine." Kyle interceded, his sure voice ending the conversation effectively.

* * *

_**Plz review!:)**_


	5. Crushes

_**WOW! Thx for your awesome reviews guys!:D Eclipse is out in theatre's but I won't get to see it until this weekend:( Bummer, but I'm glad I'm going to get to see it with one of my bff's! That's always fun, especially since she's Team Jacob and I'm Team Edward, and then the person we're riding with is Team Switzerland**__**—so I think this will be an interesting movie night! Anyway, done with my rambling, on with the story!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**5. Crushes**

_* Bella's P.O.V_

**I **went into my next class and found that I was going to have to sit at a table with three other students.

My table was the last table in the back of the room—which didn't bother me; my eyesight can be unparalleled when I want it to be, though I would probably attract attention . . .

I sat down on one of the middle seats and waited quietly for the rest of my classmates to come in.

It wasn't long till a girl with glasses and black hair tied back in a neat bun stepped down the aisle and sat next to me on the other middle seat.

"Hi, I'm Angela Weber." She introduced herself politely, and we shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I introduced myself politely, trying hard not to charm her, but failed miserably—it took her a few seconds to regain her composure.

"So are you liking Forks?" she asked me, not even prying, just out of pure sincerity.

I shrugged. "I just moved here with my big brother and sister . . . is it always this wet?"

She laughed. "Yep. So is your brother and sister Kyle and Annie Swan?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked her, hoping we're not sticking out . . .

"Oh, well Annie and I are partners in one class. And I haven't met Kyle officially yet, but Annie mentioned him."

"It takes time for Kyle to come out of his shell, but when he does, he's really cool to be around—he'll make you laugh." I smiled, more to myself.

"Sort of like Annie? She's really fun to be around, more than some." Angela said, smiling with me.

I laughed. "Yeah, she really is," I agreed, and then a short boy walked down the aisle and took the seat beside Angela.

"Hey Angela," The boy greeted warmly—did I see a faint blush? Could he...?

"Oh, hi Ben." Angela said back just as warmly, a faint blush warming her cheeks too. No way. They like each other . . . so why aren't they together?

Angela turned to me, smiling.

"Bella, meet Ben Cheney. Ben, meet Bella Swan," she introduced us and I shook his hand.

After his daze was over, he smiled. "Hey Bella, Mike told me he met you." He said sweetly.

"Really? I met him in the hall after first period, and a girl named Jessica." I said innocently, not all too sure what Mike said about me.

"You met Jessica and Mike?" Angela inquired.

"Yeah. Are they friends of yours?"

She nodded.

"We've all been friends since grade school." She smiled, gesturing to Ben to include him. "Along with three others too. Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, and Lauren Mallory."

"Oh . . . well maybe I'll meet them too," I smiled, and she turned to Ben to ask him a question.

And then I sensed the presence of a vampire about to enter the room. The question is, which one will it be?

* * *

_* Edward's P.O.V_

I waited before entering my next class. I began searching through minds so I could see and hear Bella once more. She was so different than any other human being I've ever come across. It's like she seemingly captivates and charms the people around her—it was incredibly enthralling.

Shockingly, I found that she was taking the next class, and that she was already seated, speaking with a kind girl named Angela Weber.

She was introducing herself—and just like Alice and I, Angela was stunned beyond composure for a few seconds—becoming absolutely charmed by the mysterious, beautiful creature before her.

"So are you liking Forks?" Angela asked her tentatively. _Must be hard being new here, maybe I can make it easier for her._

Bella shrugged her petite shoulders, her smile touching my heart.

"I just moved here with my big brother and sister . . . is it always this wet?" Her face scrunched up.

Angela laughed, and I laughed quietly along with her, her reactions were so amusing.

"Yep. So is your brother and sister Kyle and Annie Swan?" _Annie is such a nice girl, I'm glad we're partners in Drama class._

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked, seeming perplexed about something.

"Oh, well Annie and I are partners in one class. And I haven't met Kyle officially yet, but Annie mentioned him."

She smiled. "It takes time for Kyle to come out of his shell, but when he does, he's really cool to be around—he'll make you laugh."

_Aww, there must be a special side to her brother that only Bella knows._

"Sort of like Annie? She's really fun to be around, more than some." Angela said, smiling with Bella.

Bella laughed, and I rejoiced in hearing the pleasant sound. "Yeah, she really is," she agreed, and then a boy walked up to their table.

_Cool. I get to sit next to Angela_—_maybe this year I'll work up the nerve to ask her out._

"Hey Angela," he greeted her warmly, trying to show his affections through a simple greeting.

"Oh, hi Ben." Angela said back with the same warmth, both of them blushing. _Ben's sitting next to me this year? Oh boy, act calm . . ._

Angela then turned and smiled at Bella who was waiting—clearly noticing that they both liked each other.

_Edward!_ Alice's thoughts made me turn my attention from their introductions and to my sister who was fastly running up to me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her, but then she began showing me her previous visions while also directing me away from the curious eyes watching us.

The vision was focused on Bella . . . and then me. We were together in a meadow—which I realized was _my_ meadow—and we were holding hands and whispering "I love you's" to each other, we were both blissfully happy and unaware of the outside world.

Then the visions cleared and Alice was looking into my eyes.

_You're falling for her Edward._ She thought, and I just stood there, shocked beyond belief. Is this what I'm feeling? _Love?_

_But that's not all._ Alice closed her eyes in concentration and showed me the next visions.

I saw Bella again, but this time she was with Alice—both of their arms were interlocked and they were smiling and laughing.

_I'm going to love her like a sister someday Edward, and you're going to love her more than anything._

I looked away. Can I? But she's human!

The last vision was of Bella and the rest of my family . . . they had all loved and accepted her. Then there was Annie and Kyle, and they too, had become one with our family. But how can this be?

_Bella's going to be a part of our family. A BIG part, and with her we get Annie and Kyle too. _Alice thought but then she had a quick vision of us at a nearby car lot with the Swan siblings and she smiled.

"We'll discuss this later with everyone else." I told her just as the bell rang.

_There's nothing to discuss_. Alice thought, but I was already walking away.

I walked into the room and saw that my table was occumpaied by no other than Bella. Sitting beside her was Angela Weber, and then Ben Cheney.

I sat in the end seat next to Bella with a smile, already feeling the electricity buzzing and the magnetic pull.

"Hello again," I spoke, and her breath caught and she became still, and her eyes were fixed on mine . . . what was wrong with her? I was about to ask when she suddenly gained her composure back.

"Hi again," she said back, her lips formed into a breathtaking smile while her scent crashed over me. It was a mixture of freesia, or maybe lavender that was completely breathtaking—but the strange thing is, it didn't make my mouth pool with venom ready to strike, it really made me want to just lean in and inhale even more of its luscious scent.

Bella nervously bit her bottom lip, and at the sound of heavy footsteps of our teacher, she quickly turned away from me and looked to the front of the room as the teacher came in.

Twenty minutes into Mr. Banner's lecture and I still couldn't take my eyes off of her. I listened to her soft heartbeat . . . suddenly it picked up speed and I grew curious.

Bella rested her head on her notebook and became immobile—absolutely still. She became as frozen as a statue, something a normal human can't do . . .

I waited and watched for what seemed like forever. Then, she slowly raised her head from her notebook and rubbed the side of her head—it must have been another headache . . . it just didn't seem normal or healthy for her to keep having 'headaches' that completely knock her out for a short time.

She began looking around her—as if making sure no one noticed.

Then she met my eyes with her own. I could see that he was nervous as I looked into her deep, warm chocolate brown depths.

"I'm fine, it was just another headache," she whispered mutely, but my vampire hearing easily heard her soft words.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly out of worry.

"Yes. No need to worry," she whispered and everything responded to that gentle command, and even though I wanted to continue to worry about her health—I simply . . . could not. It's as if she has complete control over _everything._

She turned back to face the room as confusion swept over me. What is this unbreakable hold she has on me?

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long but my internet's been down:( I kinda changed their class a bit so it would fit my story so plz tell me what you think!:D REVIEW!**_


End file.
